kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Gunkan
Brett Gunkan (originally from Shadow the Hedgehog) was the Commander of the G.U.N., leader of all GUN Troopers, and formerly the greatest hater of benders and metahumans. His best friend was Lyle T. Rourke, and he had a late sister named Maria. He was formerly Numbuh 50 ADY and Leader of Sector BH in the KND. History Background Sometime after Numbuh Zero left for GKND, Brett, Lyle, and Maria went to join the KND, and went into training with Revan Bane Sidious. They passed training and became their own sector, Sector BH, for 'Brotherhood'. Thanks to Revan's psychicbending powers, they became a renowned sector. But when Revan's would-be crush was taken by Darian York, Revan began to go insane. He betrayed the KND and had Moonbase attacked by the Imperial Forces of Galaxia. He also used Bang Gas to curse Brett and Lyle with metahuman powers, and he then slayed Maria. When Revan escaped, Brett and Lyle defected from KND, and dedicated their lives to stopping metahumans everywhere. In their adult years, they created the G.U.N.. A man named Caesar Clown worked for the G.U.N. under their leading scientist, Gerald Robotnik, but Caesar caused an explosion of Bang Gas that Gerald was framed for and banished. They allowed Caesar to work for them, despite his poisonbending and new metahuman features, for he claimed to want to be rid of these things. But it was learned Caesar was transferring material to Darth Genious, the former Revan Bane, and in the battle that ensued, Darian York, one of GUN's soldiers, was lost. Caesar was exposed for his crimes and was interrogated by Gunkan, but another soldier, Vergo turned traitor and rescued the scientist. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, he is the main antagonist of the Freedom Saga, and he was the one who called Boba Fett to come to Earth and hunt down The Quads. Little is it known that Brett himself is a metahuman, but keeps it a secret from most of his troopers. During the Freedom Saga, Brett puts wanted posters everywhere and puts all soldiers on high alert, so if anyone is seen bending or doing something unnatural, they are ordered to be captured. Gunkan kidnapped the Firstborn Mew, with the help of his secret agent, Agent 12-Arrow. He used Mew for an experiment, in which he combined his ancestral powers with Bang Gas extracted from Chad Dickson, creating a potion that can actually revert metahumans back to their normal state, first testing it on Chad. He was then going to test it on some benders, starting with Rainier's own parents, which angered the boy and led him to attack Gunkan. When Mika's team arrived with Star Wolf, Gunkan revealed his mutated form to them and began to battle them with his giant robot, Diablon 2.0. In the end, the heroes defeated the Commander as Boba gave a speech about how they fear the unknown and that they don't have to lock metahumans up because they're different. Gunkan was finally convinced, but his mutated head suddenly took control and tried to put him back to his evil thoughts. However, Morgan grabbed the needle containing the anti-mutant antidote and stuck it in the mutant head, making it shrivel up and die, turning Gunkan back to normal. Later, as the KND were searching for information on 'Numbuh 23 BBY', Matt Garley discovered that Gunkan was once a Kids Next Door operative. Nigel and Rachel decided to visit Gunkan and possibly get information from him. Brett then revealed his secret history with Revan Bane Sidious in the KND. The memories made him upset as Rachel comforted him. Nextgen Series Throughout the years, Gunkan has been sending spies to Dressrosa to investigate Doflamingo's talking toys his company is renowned for, but those spies were turned into toys by the toymaker, Sugar, ergo Gunkan forgot ever sending them. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sugar's Toy Curse was extinguished, so Gunkan, Lyle, and hundreds of soldiers arrived on Dressrosa to arrest her and the perpetrators. Gunkan had mixed feelings about arresting a little girl, and went easy on her with interrogations. When Sugar calmly suggested they cut off her hands to end her curse for good, Gunkan was strongly against that, but weighing the costs and benefits, he regrettably considered. In The Horrorverse, Gunkan sends his troops to protect the world from Affright's Nightmares and liberate the Fear Gas-induced KND operatives from their treehouses. Affright and Caesar Clown would lead an army of Nightmares to attack GUN H.Q., and Gunkan would fight them with the help of Nolan and Jack Skellington. Gunkan learns that Caesar had created a Revan-Revan Fruit and fed it to Nolan. When Caesar injects Nolan with Bang Gas, Revan's mind takes over, and Gunkan is forced to fight him. Gunkan is grabbed by the neck in a Force Choke as Revolan makes him aim his own gun at his neck. Gunkan tells Revan that he was a traitor, but he was sorry if they did anything to make him choose the path he did. Revolan appears sad, but Affright scares him, and he involuntarily uses his psychic to pull the trigger of Brett's gun, killing him. Nolan feels horribly guilty for what he did. He locks himself in GUN's base Appearance Gunkan has white hair and mismatched eyes; orange right eye, and blue left eye. He wears a silky, blackish-gray uniform, with black shoes, and white gloves. The left half of his suit has a red-and-blue sash of medals. Personality Gunkan once had a spiteful personality toward aliens, benders, and metahumans, deeming them inhuman monsters and wanting to slay all of them. However, he was rid of his hate and now accepts all types. Gunkan cares greatly for the safety of the world, but this can make him paranoid at times, as explained above. He cares a lot for his friends and family, and was saddened when Rourke died. Abilities Gunkan is a skilled dual-swords expert, using darksabers as his main weapons. Previously, he was a metahuman that had a strange second head, designed like a mutant tree-stump, growing on him, and this form gave him enhanced strength. However, he was cured of his form, and no longer has metahuman powers. Gunkan also controls a robot called Diablon 2.0. As the Commander and founder of G.U.N., he has command over all GUN soldiers. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *His Last Intent *Operation: CLOWN (Chapter 1) *Legend of the Seven Lights *Field Day! *The Horrorverse Trivia *Gunkan's best friend was Revan Sidious, and both had mismatched eyes of the same colors. *In the Sonic series, Gunkan was unnamed. Gamewizard based his name off of Brett Ronson from Zevo-3, who had similar ambitions and had the same metahuman powers. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former metahumans Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector BH Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:G.U.N. Members